Traición Enemiga
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: Porque cuando decides traicionar no puedes enamorarte.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE FINAL FANTASY VII ME PERTENECE.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

**El** fuego de la chimenea crepitaba de forma relajante, tranquilizando mis sentidos y haciéndome sentir seguro de mi mismo.

-Bueno, y… ¿qué piensas hacer? - me preguntó Aerith, mirándome fijamente.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, recostándome en la enorme silla. Clavé la vista en el fuego y me llevé la mano a la barbilla.

-Es fácil. Y creo que tu ya sabes que tienes que hacer. - La miré. Alzó una ceja, apremiante.

Aerith era de las mejores guerreras que tenía entre mis aliados. Tenía que aprovechar todo su potencial para averiguar que se traían entre manos ese grupo de guerreros aficionados contra mi. Avalancha. ¡Bah!

-¿Acaso crees que infiltrarme es la mejor solución para encontrar una respuesta a tus preguntas? -me espetó, sacudiendo su largo cabello castaño.

-Si. - respondí, tranquilo.

-Creí que eras un gran Dios. No un …

-¿Un qué?

-Un mequetrefe. -escupió, con todo el odio que llevaba dentro.

Di un puñetazo sobre la mesa. La miré, furioso mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué has dicho? - grité.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices. - dijo lentamente. Cada palabra suya era empleada con un tono lento y amenazante.

Inspiré y espiré lentamente, intentando hacer caso de lo que me pedía.

-Bueno… ¿harás lo que te pido? - inquirí, alzando una ceja.

-¿Cuánto me pagarás por ello? - dijo, con tono sensual. Me había olvidado cuanto amaba el dinero esa chica.

-Primero hazlo. Y luego me traes noticias. Tu eres la única que puede actuar en ese grupo. Eres la única que no se ha mostrado en los medios.

-El verdadero poder está en la sombra, Sephiroth. - murmuró.

-Tienes razón. Eres un arma letal. Espero que te emplees a fondo. Creo que sabes lo que pasará si lo haces.

-Aunque fallara… -dijo, mirándome fijamente. - no dejaría que me matases. - concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

-Claro, cariño. - dije, sonriéndole a su vez.

-Bueno… me voy. Tengo que infiltrarme en un grupo de chicos malos. - dijo, riendo mientras salía del salón.

-Por supuesto. - susurré, una vez estuvo fuera del salón.

De repente, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó, reduciendo la leña a cenizas.

**Fin Del Prólogo.**

**Bueno! Os dije que la volvería a escribir, y aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi promesa! : ) Espero que os haya gustado! Bsos! **


	2. Infiltrada

**Aqui vengo con otro nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. Gracias por los reviews que me dejasteis, chicas. Os lo agradezco de verdad, guapas (K) Actualizo rápido por vosotras, que sois las unicas que me dejais reviews, aunque no por eso son menos importantes, eh! Que no sabeis lo que me llena ver un review de los vuestros : ) Bueno, bsos! **

**Capitulo 1.**

**D**ejé que el aire fresco rozase mi cara con suavidad mientras corría en mi Mini Cooper rojo descapotable.

Infiltrarse en un grupo… arqueé una ceja, incrédula. Esa había sido quizá la idea más estúpida que a Sephiroth se le había ocurrido. De tantas.

Coloqué con la mano que tenía libre mis enormes gafas de sol al ver a uno de los integrantes del grupo caminando por la acera. Sabía su nombre, Tifa Lockhart. 20 años. Fruncí los labios en señal de desprecio. Frené justo a su lado y ella se detuvo frente al chirriante ruido de las ruedas.

Puse un pie adornado con un enorme tacón rojo brillante sobre el asfalto caliente. Sentí la mirada de la joven clavada en mi espalda, expectante. Tardé 3 segundos en salir del coche, quitarme las gafas y clavar una mirada fría sobre la cálida de la joven. Ella se estremeció un poco.

La coartada estaba saliendo perfecta: buscaban a una camarera para el bar y ella trabajaba allí. Era una buena forma de integrarse poco a poco en el grupo.

-Hola. -dije, mostrando una repentina sonrisa de dientes de un blanco reluciente. Ella alzó una ceja, incrédula. Decidí fingir un poco. -¿Sabes donde está el bar en el que buscan una camarera? - pregunté con falsa inocencia. Coloqué el asa de mi bolso sobre el hombro y esbocé una sonrisa.

-Es este. - dijo ella con simpatía, señalando al local que estaba a su espalda.

-Oh, qué bien. - dije, mirándolo de arriba abajo. _Un bar de borrachos. _Apreté los labios levemente para convertirlos en una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo soy su dueña.

-¿Si? - dije, sin exagerar el tono de mi voz. Ella asintió una sola vez. -¡Fantástico, entonces! Necesitaba un trabajo y vi esto y decidí venirme …

-Pues eres la única que lo ha hecho. - dijo, con voz triste.

-¡Qué mal! - No me extrañaba _nada_.

-Bueno, supongo que… el puesto es para ti. - dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- repuse yo, con otra. Lo que había que hacer por dinero, eh.

En cuanto puse un pie en el _antro_ sentí la verdadera necesidad de vomitar. Necesitaba aire limpio desde ya.

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las cinco de la tarde? Y ya estaba repleto de asquerosos hombres dados a la bebida y devotos de la borrachera. Increíble.

Apreté los labios de puro asco. Las ganas de echarlos a todos a balazos era irremediable. Pero decidí que todavía era temprano para actuar de malas formas, así que decidí esperar un poco más.

-¡Eh, muñeca! - dijo un borracho. ¿Perdón? ¿Se refería a mi? Decidí ignorarlo mientras fregaba otro vaso. _ODIABA_ aquel trabajo, era increíblemente sucio. No sabía como se podía trabajar allí. -¡Muñequita! - inquirió el hombre, levantando un vaso vacío.

Con mucho cuidado de que alguien más pudiera verme aparte de él, levanté un poco mi pistola del delantal de la minifalda. El hombre se silenció. Incluso salió pitando del local.

Yo me llamaba Aerith. No muñeca.

Seguí fregando los vasos con ímpetu, deseando acabar cuanto antes, pero cada vez aparecían más y más hasta que se formaba una pila. Se _acumulaban._

-Hola, Aerith. - dijo Tifa, sobresaltándome. ¡Maldita! Había hecho que toda mi ropa se humedeciese. -Ups, perdón. - apuntó, mirando mis ropas mojadas.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada. - dije, más para mi que para ella. Tenía que mantener el control, aunque mi paciencia se estaba agotando por momentos. Levanté la vista para ver que a Tifa la acompañaban dos hombres más. Uno era moreno, corpulento y de ojos de un profundo color castaño. El otro tenía la piel tostada, los ojos de un increíble azul zafiro y el pelo rubio intenso. El olor a laca proveniente de su pelo…

…Destrozaba mi nariz. Pero aún así… _él _era guapo. Muy guapo.

-Estos son Cloud - señaló al rubio - y Barret - señaló al moreno.

-Mucho gusto. - dije, estrechando las manos de ambos con acritud aunque por fuera mi sonrisa era encantadora.

-Bueno, iré al grano. - dijo Barret. Lo miré fijamente. -¿Sabes luchar?

¡Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle algo así a alguien como yo!

-Por supuesto. - contesté con simpleza.

-Perfecto. - dijo. - Verás, necesitamos a un nuevo guerrero entre nosotros. Vamos a salir de Midgar y vamos a ir a otros países y por supuesto nosotros tres no podemos. Necesitamos a un miembro más.

-Entiendo. - dije, alzando una ceja. - Y queréis que yo sea ese nuevo guerrero.

-Exacto. - dijo Cloud, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios finos.

-Mañana partiremos. - comentó Barret. - Así que encárgate de cerrar el local. - soltó, alejándose de mi.

Controlé mis nervios.

Me tumbé en la cama del cuarto que Tifa me había ofrecido. Era cómoda y caliente, bastante buena para aquellos días de duro invierno que asolaban Midgar.

Así que se iban. ¿A buscar a Sephiroth? Ni siquiera me dieron una explicación coherente. A mi también se me había olvidado.

Pero por la mañana se lo preguntaría a ese Barret. Si no me lo explicaba, ¿qué tendría que hacer? ¿Delatar mi presencia?

Dejé de pensar por un momento y cerré los ojos, bastante cansada. Mañana sería otro día más. Tan solo otro día mas.

**Fin del Capitulo. Bueno, hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado! Bsos : )**


	3. Frágil

**Capitulo 2.**

**Tifa Lockhart.**

**D**esperté en mitad de la noche, cuando la pesadilla se hizo mas fuerte. Me acurruqué entre las sábanas de un tono azul claro y pestañeé varias veces en un amago de acostumbrar mi vista a la oscuridad.

¿Por qué lo que creía haber enterrado para siempre, volvía a aparecer en mis sueños? Aquella mujer que se alejaba entre una luz blanquecina… y luego se transformaba en el demonio en el que se había convertido Sephiroth.

Y ahora que aquella chica, Aerith, estaba junto a nosotros, sentía el peligro… y los sueños se tornaban en pesadillas.

Sin saber por qué, Aerith me resultaba terriblemente… intimidante.

**Aerith.**

**E**l día llegó, cálido y soleado. Un día espléndido para convocar una lucha interminable. Pero ahora tenía que ser dócil. Una chica siempre sonrisas.

Tras haberme dado una ducha y prepararme, bajé las escaleras que daban al bar. Aquel día lo habían cerrado, y a esa hora, Barret y Cloud estaban conversando animadamente con un mapa entre ellos. Los miré con ojos gélidos desde la puerta. Entonces, Barret se percató de mi presencia y me miró fijamente.

-Buenos días. -dijo, sonriendo calidamente, pero yo no esbocé ni una sola mueca.

-Hola. - saludó Cloud, sonriendo también.

-¿Cuál es la misión? - pregunté, señalando el mapa abierto sobre la mesa de madera vieja.

-¿Conoces a Sephiroth? - inquirió Barret, invitándome a sentarme.

Como para no conocerle. Era mi jefe, mi _señor._ Era el hombre para el que había trabajado durante años, la única que le había sido fiel…

-Algo he escuchado sobre el. -mentí. -Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?

-Mucho. - intervino Cloud - Es a el a quien buscamos.

-Ah - dije, algo atosigada mientras el corazón se me paraba en medio de un latido. ¿Entonces era eso? No, ¡ahora no! Tenía que advertir a Sephiroth, decirle que se escondiera…

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó Cloud mientras ponía un brazo en mi hombro, asustándome.

-Si… - inventé una excusa rápida que me sacara del embrollo. - Es solo que… parece muy peligroso. - me mordí el labio inferior.

-Nosotros podemos con el. -exclamó Barret, repentinamente furioso. Pero yo ya no escuchaba, perdí el hilo.

Si encontraban a Sephiroth, ¿qué podría pasar? Muchas cosas. A mi me matarían. Yo sería el humilde peón que cae en primer lugar, y al que todo el mundo odia por ser inútil.

En ese instante, me sentí débil, frágil y excesivamente vulnerable.

Estaba claro. Si Sephiroth sufría algún daño, por pequeño que fuera, yo moría.

-Aerith, ¿seguro que estás bien? - inquirió Cloud. Entonces me di cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado solos. Me sonrojé. … ¿Qué? Definitivamente, estaba muy, pero muy asustada. Asentí levemente con la cabeza. -Quizá sea algo muy fuerte para ti… y además acabas de llegar y…

-No. - negué furtivamente con la cabeza. - _Quiero_ hacerlo.

Cloud me miró fijamente, sus ojos azules casi eran mas severos que los míos.

-De acuerdo. Pero no dudes en pedir ayuda si la necesitas. - dijo, mientras se levantaba y ponía una mano en mi hombro.

Se iba. Dejándome en penumbra.

Lo primero que íbamos a hacer era preparar todas nuestras armas. Luego saldríamos de Midgar y ahí no sabía hacia donde nos dirigiríamos. Eso era obra de Barret.

Miré a través de la ventana, mientras me abrazaba a mi misma. El día aún era bonito y soleado.

¿Cómo hacerle saber a Sephiroth lo que planeaban hacer? No tenía ninguna forma de comunicarme con el, y teletransportarme podía ser algo sumamente peligroso si en los minutos en los que estaba fuera a alguien se le ocurría la pésima idea de venir a mi cuarto.

Agaché la cabeza, preocupada. En realidad, no me preocupaba que encontrasen a Sephiroth. Me preocupaba el riesgo que corría mi vida si eso llegaba a suceder.

Pero las cosas estaban difíciles en ese momento para pensar con claridad.

-Aerith - dijo Tifa, tras llamar suavemente a la puerta de mi cuarto. Ya caía la noche fuera.-Es la hora, debemos irnos. - dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si…

Odiaba sentirme débil. Era en aquellos momentos cuando no era yo. Cuando no me sentía fuerte, segura de mis actos. Podía caer y sentirme bien, acto que en otras circunstancias, sería una desfachatez por mi parte.

-Bueno, repasemos el plan. Saldremos de Midgar en 20 minutos y nos dirigiremos a Kalm. Una vez lleguemos allí, haremos una inspección por todo el lugar. Estad listos, podría pasar de todo.

Empezaron a salir uno por uno.

-¿Vamos? - inquirió Cloud, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y entonces olvidé mi propia vida. Y sentí la necesidad de ayudar a aquellos chicos.

**Fin del Cap. **

**Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! BSOS! (k)(l)**


	4. Kalm

**Capitulo 3.**

Caminé lentamente hasta que llegué al coche. Los tacones de aguja que llevaba puestos resonaban contra el suelo. La verdad era que mi atuendo no era bastante adecuado como para luchar; llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos leggins también negros de cuero y los tacones del mismo color. Había dejado mis cabellos sueltos y el maquillaje oscuro era algo que no faltaba en mi mirada.

Me percaté de que Tifa se me había quedado mirando con fijeza. Yo también la miré, expectante, hasta que, con antipatía, le solté:

-¿Quieres algo?

Ella pareció despertar de su letargo (o tal vez de su estudio sobre mi anatomía) y negó con la cabeza. Parecía un tanto afligida. Entonces tomó aire y, tras estar durante cinco segundos pensando las palabras apropiadas para colocarlas una tras otra en su frase, me dijo:

-Es sólo que… no se como, si tuviéramos que huir, ibas a poder hacerlo con esos taconazos…

Esta vez mi mirada se tornó odiosa. ¿Qué demonios…? Si le molestaban mis tacones altos era su problema, no el mío. Yo estaba acostumbrada a luchar con semejante ropa e incluso con plataformas si me lo pedían. Lo importante no era el atuendo era la experiencia. Tenía ganas de decírselo, pero probablemente una aficionada a la lucha como ella no comprendería las palabras de una veterana.

Yo había aprendido a empuñar un arma desde los 9 años. Sephiroth había sido siempre mi mentor, aquel hombre que siempre me había ayudado y enseñado. Pero explicarle todo eso a ella sería una equivocación, y yo sabía reflexionar y actuar premeditadamente. Me crucé de brazos, y suspirando pesadamente, le dije:

-Y … ¿por qué estás tan segura de que vamos a tener que huir? - ni siquiera le dejé contestar a mi pregunta, pues yo ya estaba dispuesta a continuar atacándola - ¿Acaso eres adivina o algo parecido? - ella negó con la cabeza. No me contuve y, acercándome a ella, le susurré - Entonces, déjame en paz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sentí la terrible necesidad de reírme de ella, era tan mansa y dócil que podías mandar sobre ella las veces que te apeteciera. Estaba segura de que ella era de las que duraban poco en la batalla. Muy segura…

En ese momento llegaron Cloud y Barret, preparados para irnos. Barret tomó el asiento de piloto y Cloud se sentó a su lado, por lo que a mi me tocó _soportar_ tener que estar al lado de Tifa durante todo el trayecto. La verdad, fue algo bastante fácil. A ella se le habían quitado las ganas de charlar y yo la ignoraba completamente.

Una hora después llegamos a Kalm, una ciudad alejada de la concurrida y apestosa Midgar. Luego nos alojamos en un hotel, puesto que Barret decía que quería descansar un poco. Éste se tumbó en la cama más cercana a la puerta. Cloud y Tifa empezaron a hablar y yo me senté en el alféizar de la ventana. Una frase cruzó mi mente :_ "Lo que tiene que hacer una por dinero"_. ¡Qué gran verdad! Empezaba a hartarme de esa situación. Y encima nos había tocado una habitación en la que no había vistas, ni nada que se le pareciese. Sólo se veía un trozo de pared del edificio contiguo.

Pasó una hora. Y otra más. Empezaba a asfixiarme allí dentro, parada, mirando a la nada a través de la ventana. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos…

Así que estos chicos buscaban a Sephiroth, deseando vencerle… no podía ser que se quisieran tan poco como para atreverse a hacer algo así. Suspiré pesadamente al recordar la paliza que me había propinado Sephiroth simplemente por haberle contradicho una vez.

En parte, sentía algo de pena por ellos. Pena, porque los estaba engañando. Sabía que aún quedaba algo de bondad en mi, pero era ya tan poca… Y sólo yo sabía porqué había decidido volverme tan oscura.

Quizá eran mis ansías de vengarme por lo que le habían hecho a mis padres hacía muchos años atrás. Shin-Ra… ellos habían acabado con mi familia. Pero no sabían que yo podría acabar con ellos si me apetecía. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla cuando recordé como habíamos dejado a mi padre atrás, como el nos había suplicado que nos marcháramos, sólo porque quería proteger nuestras vidas. Recordé también los años de sufrimiento y dolor pasados en Shin-Ra. Recordé como mi madre moría frente a mi, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarnos.

Había mucha gente que decía que yo no había luchado. Que simplemente me había pasado al lado del rencor y el odio y lo había dejado todo de lado. Pero se equivocaban. Era cierto que yo me había aliado con la oscuridad, pero esa era la única forma de luchar. El dolor no me había vuelto una persona buena, me había convertido en alguien atroz, perverso. Pero lo peor de todo, lo que más daño me hacía aún, era que nunca nadie lograría comprenderlo. Todos, todos me acusarían, porque eso era lo único que sabían hacer, acusarme. Señalarme con el dedo y decirme : No servías para esto, estás equivocada, Aerith.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo si con eso lograba lo que tanto ansiaba: vengarme.

Sephiroth era un asesino. El había matado a muchas personas sin motivo. El quería ser alguien grande, quería hacerse oír, y la única y errónea forma de hacerlo era esa, matando. Pero lo que me diferenciaba de el, era que yo no era así.

Si había alguien que debía pagar todo el daño que yo había sufrido, ese era él. El presidente de Shin-Ra.

Él había sido el causante de todo mi dolor, de todo mi sufrimiento, de todas las lágrimas que habían caído años atrás. El se había llevado a mi familia, él y sólo él. Lo encontraría, y entonces ajustaría las cuentas con él. De eso estaba totalmente segura. Destruiría Shin-Ra, ése era mi cometido.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, evitando que salieran mas lágrimas de ellos. Lágrimas de furia por no haber conseguido nada aun. De impotencia.

"_Pronto se acabará Aerith, y tu serás feliz…"_

Nadie lo entendía. Lo único que yo quería era ser feliz. Pero siempre es más fácil acusar sin saber. Hablar sobre lo desconocido.

Me levanté del alfeizar y salí de la habitación, mientras las miradas de Cloud y Tifa se clavaban en mi. No me importaba lo que pensasen de mi en ese momento, yo sólo quería salir de allí y alejarme de ellos durante un rato.

Una vez fuera, di una vuelta por los alrededores. Kalm era una ciudad bastante bonita y tranquila: las casas eran altas y tenían cierto aire campestre, con tejados rojos. El suelo era de una piedra bastante elaborada.

Al fondo, tras unas casas, había una torre alta y estrecha. Me pregunté a cuento de qué había una torre allí. La verdad es que Kalm era más luminosa que Midgar. En ésta última, siempre era de noche.

A veces, hubiera deseado nacer en un mundo mejor, en el que no existieran guerras, ni nada por el estilo. Pero si tenía que hacer algo en ese mundo, quería decir que había nacido en el sitio co…

-¡AUch…! - dije, mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo. Sin darme cuenta, uno de los tacones se había quedado enganchado en una grieta del suelo, y me había caído. -Ah…. - dije, mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el tobillo. Una vocecita femenina, muy parecida a la de Tifa, quiso acoplarse en mi mente, pero, sacudiendo la cabeza, la aparté rápidamente de mis pensamientos. Me senté en el suelo y saqué el dolorido pie del zapato. Tenía un pequeño rasguño, pero aún así me escocía mucho. Entonces una sombra se alzó frente a mi. Levanté lentamente la vista y me encontré a Cloud. Un segundo…¿me había seguido?

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó, con preocupación, al verme en el suelo y con un pie descalzo. Se agachó frente a mi.

-Si… es sólo el tobillo, no te preocupes… - musité, pero me quedé callada al ver que Cloud se incorporaba y me ofrecía una mano.

-¿Te ayudo? - dijo, con ojos brillantes. Tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Asentí con la cabeza y apreté su mano. Era bastante cálida, aunque probablemente sería a causa de los guantes que él llevaba puestos. Entonces, con una fuerza inusitada, me levantó. No me había dado cuenta de la fuerza que poseía hasta aquel momento.

Accidentalmente, al levantarme, Cloud hizo que me chocara contra el, ya que había empleado mas fuerza de la necesaria. Al chocarme, también me di cuenta de que era mucho más alto que yo, y que tenía un torso duro, bien trabajado. Me sentí enrojecer.

-Lo siento - dijo, risueño. Yo también reí un poco y alcé la vista para encontrarme con un par de bellos ojos azules que me dejaron hipnotizada. ¿De dónde había salido aquel chico, de una revista?

Me separé rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo embobada que estaba y volví a ponerme el tacón.

-Ya no me duele, tranquilo. - dije, ante la mirada impresionada de Cloud.

Aunque repentinamente, deseé que me doliera para ver si me llevaba en esos brazos fuertes… Sacudí la cabeza, yo no debía pensar en esas cosas.

Me ofreció una sonrisa y yo se la devolví, sin pensarlo si quiera.

-Oh, eh… ¿qué hacías por aquí? - me preguntó, acercándose a mi e instándome a que diéramos un paseo.

-Bueno… - dije, empezando a caminar. El me siguió al instante, poniéndose a mi lado. - Estaba un poco aburrida allí dentro, así que… en fin.

Lo miré de reojo. La verdad es que no era guapo. Era _guapísimo._ Me mordí el labio y seguí mirando al frente.

-Oye, estabas…¿estabas llorando antes? - inquirió, sin mirarme. Tenía la vista al frente, sereno.

-¿Qué? No, no, te equivocas. - dije, intentando evitar que aquella conversación fuera por esos caminos.

-Me pareció otra cosa… - dijo, insistente.

-Los ojos engañan. - contesté, simplemente.

-Lo sé… bueno, quizá tengas razón. Pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - ni siquiera esperó a que yo le respondiera - Si llorabas… ¿por qué motivo lo hacías?

-No lloraba. Nunca lloro. - le contesté, evadiéndolo.

-Ya… perdona si te he molestado.

-No… no te preocupes - añadí yo rápidamente, con una sonrisa tierna.

Sin saber por qué, con Cloud era con quien único no me costaba sonreír. Era una especie de extraño magnetismo.

-De acuerdo - musitó, pero de repente se escuchó un fuerte graznido a lo lejos y unos gritos. Ambos miramos en la dirección de donde procedían.

Lejos, se veía un enorme águila, con unas grandes alas. Tenía una expresión enfurecida. De repente, vi algo que brillaba colgado de su cuello. Entrecerré los ojos, intentando identificar ese objeto tan familiar, pero no lo logré. Estaba a demasiada distancia.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudarles! - dijo Cloud, apremiándome. Salimos corriendo hacia el lugar.

Mientras corría, no dejaba de pensar en ese objeto brillante que pendía del cuello del monstruo. Y entonces, un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

Ese collar… lo había visto antes… era su símbolo…

Sephiroth… ¡Sephiroth!

**Fin del capitulo!**

**Bueeno, ya tenía ganas de continuar con esta historia! Jeje, bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! BSOS(L)**


End file.
